Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a printing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a three-dimensional (3-D) printing apparatus.
Description of Related Art
With the advance in computer-aided manufacturing (CAM), the manufacturing industry has developed a three-dimensional (3-D) printing technology to rapidly convert original design concept into physical objects. The 3-D printing technology is actually a general designation of a series of rapid prototyping (RP) techniques. A basic principle thereof is an additive manufacturing by using a RP machine to form a sectional shape of a workpiece in an X-Y plane through scanning, and to intermittently shift by a layer thickness along a Z-axis, so as to finally form a 3-D object. The 3-D printing technology is not limited to any geometric shape, and the more complex the components are, the more excellent the RP technology is demonstrated. The 3-D printing technology may greatly save manpower and processing time. With a demand of shortest time, a digital 3-D model designed by using a 3-D computer-aided design (CAD) software may be truthfully presented as touchable. Furthermore, a geometric curve of the digital 3-D model could be truthfully appreciated. Moreover, assembly ability of components thereof may be tested and even functions thereof may possibly be tested.
In general, a current 3-D printer usually reads a digital 3-D model to build a 3-D object accordingly by using the aforesaid RP techniques. However, as time goes by, a base of the 3-D printer configured for carrying the 3-D object may gradually tilted in comparison with a horizontal plane, while coordinates of a digital 3-D model are not modified, such that a printing head of the 3-D printer still prints the 3-D object on the tilted platform according to original plane coordinates of the digital 3-D model. Consequently, a printed 3-D object does not meet actual expectations, and quality and yield of printing of the 3-D printer is adversely affected.